


Love is not made for Hunters

by Nekoshi



Series: The call of the moon [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoshi/pseuds/Nekoshi
Summary: He had a shocked look in his eyes, something that you had never seen in him before as he raised his gun, pointing at you.–You were bitten…It was almost a whisper and his voice was so shaky… was he afraid of you now?–I’m supposed to kill you





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is Nekoshi posting my first work at this web  
> This is a christmas gift for a special girl, I hope you like it n.n  
> I'm not a native english speaker so sorry for any gramatical mistakes, I hope you all enjoy this first part

Haizaki Shogo

What… where am I?

It hurts… my mouth… tastes like blood…

What happened?

I try to get up and OH FUCKING SHIT

It feels as if I just ripped my own arm off!!

I have to lay down again, pressing my head to the floor as hard as I can to try to make the pain bearable.

My left hand is holding my right shoulder before I notice and is… covered in bandages? What the hell happened to me?

 

_He had a shocked look in his eyes, something that you had never seen in him before as he raised his gun, pointing at you._

_–You were bitten…_

_It was almost a whisper and his voice was so shaky… was he afraid of you now?_

_–I’m supposed to kill you_

Oh… is true, I got bitten. Why am I alive then? Why he didn’t kill me?

I make a big effort to look for answers in my mind but everything is so blurry… I can’t remember more.

I try to sit again, this time slower, and I manage to drag myself to a wall of what I now recognize as the prison in the lowest level of the headquarters. I don’t attempt to stand up, I’m fine with laying my back on the wall in a sitting position.

There’s a rhythmical sound coming closer by the second: steps. Someone is coming.

When the person is close enough a laugh bursts out, echoing in the empty walls.

–Didn’t I tell you? Karma always catches you, and this time you’re not getting out of this, not even your partner can take you out

–Daiki… –That asshole… he’s fucking laughing at me. Getting bitten by a fucking werewolf is not something to laugh about! Even if I tried to beat up his stupid crybaby partner– what do you mean? Why am I alive?

–Tsk... –He kicks my cell bars. I wish I were in condition to kick his ass–, isn’t it obvious? Akashi couldn’t kill you in the spot so he brought you back and _somehow_ convinced Nijimura to wait for the next full moon to see if you actually transform. Congrats, he bought you one month of life.

What? Why would Akashi do something like that? He was there, I got bitten by a transformed werewolf, there’s no way I could avoid the curse.

And Nijimura… why did he agree? What’s going on!?

I should have been gone for some minutes because next thing I hear is an annoyed punch to the bars.

–Oi asshole! Are you listening to me?

–What? –I’m too tired for a snarky remark

–I said that this is what happens when you can’t work with your partner –Can’t work with Akashi? He’s really an idiot, that we spend most of time arguing doesn’t mean we can't work together–, such a shame that you can’t learn a lesson from this because you’re practically dead.

And he turns around, ready to leave.

–Wait! –Damn… shouting hurts– Tell Akashi… to come to see me

–Hah? What makes you think I wanna make you a favor? What makes you think he’s gonna listen to me? Maybe he’s embarrassed of having such an useless partner

–Just do it –I know my partner, not you.

Maybe he feels bad for me or maybe is just the deep knowledge that this could happen to any of us what makes him agree.

–Fine, I’ll tell him but I don’t promise anything.

He leaves, and I’m alone again.

This is the risk that we hunters take with the hope of not having to face it… but sometimes it happen.

º ~ º ~ º

I spent that first day in wonder. Wondering why, wondering when, wondering if he would come. He didn’t.

During my first day in prison, Aomine was the only visit I got. The rest of the first week I were completely alone with that awful pain in my arm.

The first day of the second week I finally hear steps again.

This time there’s no laugh, this time is a shaky redhead that I can barely recognize with the look he has.

–Akashi… –After a whole week I’m finally able to move without curling up in pain so as soon as I see him I stand up and almost run to the bars, I need answers– What’s going on Akashi? Why am I here?

He looks at me with watering eyes as he bites his lip. Who is this guy? What did they do to the Akashi Seijuro I know?

–I couldn’t do it… I’m sorry, you’re gonna be killed anyway and all I did was to prolong it

–Why you didn’t kill me? Why to wait? –I know that’s not what he needs to hear but is what I need to know

He looks away, not giving an answer. Fuck I hate that so much! That he doesn’t look at me.

I slip my hand through the bars to hold his chin, forcing him to look back at me and I’m actually surprised when he doesn’t push my hand away.

–I couldn’t pull the trigger, I don’t know why

He answers in a whisper. If I weren’t so close I couldn’t hear him.

While I look for something to say he surprises me by leaning into the hand holding his chin for a second, right before pushing me away and turning around to leave.

–I didn’t want you to die for me Haizaki

And I can’t get what he’s saying. My mind stumbles in itself trying to make sense of his words but I’m not fast enough. He’s gone before I have an answer.

I’m alone again when the memory finally decides to appear.

 

_It was an ambush. You were trapped, you and your partner._

_There were two werewolves in the warehouse, two_ transformed _werewolves. Hunters aren’t supposed to hunt more than one wolf for time and neither are supposed to go hunting on full moon._

_They set you a trap and both of you fell face first in it._

_You were knocked out against a wall, you were sure you heard the concrete cracking under the inhuman strength that beast used and everything was blurry._

_He was the only thing in your mind, his name repeating over and over again like a mantra. Where was him?_

_One shot… two…_

_You made an effort to focus your gaze and you saw him, he had shot one of the wolves, killing it, but the other was approaching from the back way to fast._

_–Akashi!!!_

_He turned around and you could see the panic on his face as he raised his gun. You didn’t know if he was too slow or the wolf was too fast… but there was no way he could make it._

_And then your body hit him._

_When have you stood up? When have you started running? You might never know that answers but there you were, pushing him off the way._

_The last clear thing in your head was the pain, that unbearable pain in your right shoulder accompanied by the sound of your partner shooting to kill the wolf._

“I didn’t want you to die for me”… well, now it makes sense


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI guys! here it is the second chapter  
> Now, this time you'll know Akashi's view of things as staying with Haizaki locked in the basement wouldn't be that interesting  
> I hope you enjoy it  
> and thanks a lot to the ones who read the first chapter, left kudos and the one who commented even if it was just a question, means a lot for me, also obviously to the ones who gave their review on Twitter  
> I'll let you read now n.n

Akashi Seijuro

Everyone looks at me when I take my seat in the cafeteria. I hate it

Instead, I can just stare at the empty seat at my side… why does it feels as if he’s already dead?

–Akashi-kun –Kuroko almost gives me a heart attack appearing at the seat in front of me, but in this state probably even Kagami would have surprised me–, are you alright?

Alright? I almost can’t remember how is to be “alright”

–Yes, I’m fine

I know he doesn’t believe me, no one does.

–You don’t have to say what you believe we want to hear, nanodayo.

I turn around. Shintaro and his partner are standing at my back, in fact, pretty much everyone from the Kiseki no Sedai is here, they and their partners.

–What makes you think I’m lying?

–They know you went to see him, Akashi

Aomine, you bastard! That wasn’t your business for you to go telling everyone!

–So what? Are all of you pitying me? Or this is just your way of saying that you’re sorry for leaving us alone!?

I don’t know in what moment I stood up and slammed my hands in the table in front of me, didn’t even notice that it have happened until I feel a liquid making my hands wet.

And now everyone is looking at me again.

–You gotta admit that Zaki-chin’s idea was stupid, I still don’t know why Aka-chin followed him

I’m not sure if Atsushi’s comment is hurtful or I’m grateful for it, at least now everyone is looking at him.

–Atsushi… –Himuro nudges his elbow into Atsushi’s stomach– that’s mean, you know? Is his partner

–I’m done with all of you

I know they call after me when I walk away but I don’t even turn around, I don’t wanna hear them, I don’t wanna finish my stupid meal and most than everything, I don’t want to see how they feel bad for me and talk about Haizaki as if he’s already dead

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

The halls are empty. I knew it’d be like that, is almost midnight but he surely will be up.

Before I can even think on knocking the door it opens by itself, almost hitting me in the face. I have to step back to give space to the person that opened the door, a guy maybe older than Nijimura-san, the leader of this division, with gray hair and black eyes that I barely noticed before he almost bumps on me.

He looks down to me with an expressionless face before walk down the hall. He has something strange, I follow him with my gaze until Nijimura-san coughs from the inside of his office and I turn around to walk in, closing the door behind.

–Are you here for any particular reason, Akashi? –He’s not even looking at me, he talks with a stack of papers in front of his face

–I wanted to talk to you Nijimura-san

He places the papers on his desk and looks at me questioningly.

–Talk to me about?

–Haizaki…

–What’s left to talk about him? We already have a deal, right? If he transform we will follow the rules and kill the werewolf, if he doesn’t then we’ll be able to help him

I bite my tongue to not reply to that because we both know that there’s no way he doesn’t transform. I asked him to wait out of desperation and panic… I refused to lose my partner but by now… there’s no way out and I know it.

–I don’t wanna be the one who pulls the trigger. I couldn’t do it once and I won’t be able to do it next time

He stands up abruptly and I make an effort to not step back.

–You know Akashi, rules exist for a reason. There are reasons why when a hunter is bitten his partner is the one in charge of the killing, because of honor and closure. When they transform there’ll be no one in this organization that look at them and won’t think of a monster, except the partner, the partner can’t help but keep thinking of them as humans. There’s where the reason lay, to honor them letting the last thing they see in this world to be the eyes of someone who doesn’t think of them as a monster and stop their suffering, and for the partner to have closure and be able to partner with someone else. That’s why, Akashi, it has to be you.

–But I can’t! And I’m sure Haizaki won’t mind if it’s not me because….

–I said that it’ll be you. And that’s my final word.

Somehow… I feel like a scolded kid. I always feel like that with Nijimura-san.

My hands are tightened in fists without me noticing. I don’t want to do it…

–Fine, Nijimura-san

I leave the place without another word and I know I have no choice, he’ll make me do it.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

It has been almost a week since I appeared by the cafeteria. This time no one takes much notice of me.

–Akashi, you finally came

Except for them.

I follow the voice and find the Kiseki no Sedai sitting together on the same table. For a second I don’t know if I wanna stay with them or stay alone in some corner but at the end I take a seat between Kuroko and Shintaro.

It feels weird… being the only one without a partner in the table…

–Did you guys heard the rumor?

That was Takao, Shintaro’s hyperactive partner

–I already told you, Takao, that’s just a rumor, no way it was true nanodayo

–You mean about the phantom Takao-kun?

Kuroko speaks from my side and I look up to then

–The phantom?

–The so called invisible hunter from the Vatican, remember I told you about him Akashi-kun?

–Wasn’t he an urban legend? –Kise talks really loudly from the other side of the table

–People is saying that he’s here! –Says Takao as loud as Kise… why do they have to be so noisy? I just want some peace

–Even if he happens to be real why would a Vatican hunter be in Japan?

Aomine has a point, the Vatican hunters are the strongest with the more amazing abilities, why would someone like that be here?

… maybe he… no… is he here for Haizaki? This is bad, way too bad.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

_You felt cold, the air was freezing outside the headquarters_

_–Haizaki, I’m not sure about this, we should go back_

_–C’mon –He answered with a laugh lingering on his voice–, don’t tell me you’re scared, what can some puppies do to us?_

_You knew this was a bad idea, that’s why no one else went with you, you knew you had to say something but he was so sure of himself that you stayed silent, griping your gun tightly as you followed him around the empty streets of the city, not even an idiot would go out in a full moon night but there you were, two cadets that though they were good enough to deal with a werewolf._

_–Do you really think the wolves are not as dangerous as they say? –You asked just for say something, for the first time the silence between you two wasn’t reassuring, the pressure on the air was too much._

_–I think they’re dangerous but if the professionals go hunting at full moon nights then I’m sure we also can_

_He shrugged and you knew he was being careless._

_Then you heard the sound, that creeping sound both of you had only heard in the safety of the headquarters, the howl of the pack._

_You felt the chill run back and forth through your body and the grip on your gun tightened._

_–Run, we have to get out of here_

_He nodded and followed after you, the mere idea of facing a whole pack was terrifying, if they found you there was no way that you get out alive._

_The pack were close, you almost couldn’t breath and you weren’t sure if it was out of fear or for running that much._

_–We won’t make it to the headquarters on time_

_The voice of your partner is as breathless as yours, you feel a pull to your hand and you both end up getting inside a warehouse while the pack ran by._

_–This was a bad idea from the beginning Haizaki, I told you we should have go back when we could –You hissed, prey of the panic. He just looked at you and you couldn’t be more desperated. – you won’t even answer to me?_

_–Shut up_

_–What?_

_–Shut up!_

_His hand was covering your mouth in a moment as he pointed at the back of the warehouse where animalistic shadows could be spotted._

_You two weren’t the only ones in there._

_A growl sounded from the back of the room as a big werewolf appears from the shadows._

_You know you have to run, you know you should rise your gun and kill the beast but you’re frozen, a transformed werewolf is nothing like you though it’d be, is ten times worst._

_You two are almost hiding on a corner of the room and it seems as your partner is as frozen as you are._

_And then another growl came from the right, way closer to the both of you and you jumped to your feet, a second werewolf appeared just next to where you were._

_You heard a shout and you can swear that was the wall creaking by the force your partner were punched against it. You wanted to run and help him, to see if he was fine, if he was alive, you wanted it so bad but the werewolf in front of you wouldn’t let you._

_The werewolf attacked you and you shot, just like Nijimura had taught you, at the head to be sure._

_And for a second you though you’re safe._

_–Akashi!_

_You turned around and the panic ran wild in your mind. It was too close! You tried to aim but you weren’t fast enough… it was over._

_Your shoulder hit the ground and you were dazed… what… just happened?_

_The shout wakes you up. The shout and the warm blood that falls on your cheek. No… Haizaki…_

_You move in automatic, aiming and shooting to the wolf’s head._

_In a second all noise was gone… or maybe was just you that couldn’t listen._

_You turned to see your partner, half in panic, half numb, as if it were just a bad dream and you were to wake up at any second._

_–You were bitten… I’m supposed to kill you_

I wake up abruptly, a cold sweat covering my whole body and I’m sure my hands are shaking.

I look at the other side of the room to see the empty bed. This is wrong… I can feel the tears burning in my eyes and he’s not here, it wasn’t a bad dream, he won’t be here anymore.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

it’s early morning, no one is around, the halls are too silent.

I walk into the training room expecting it to be alone but is not, there’s someone here, the same tall guy I saw at Nijimura’s office.

 

_–The so called invisible hunter from the Vatican_

_–People is say_ _ing that he’s here!_

 

Could it be…?

–Hey there! Who are you?

The guy turns to look at me as he stops hitting the punch bag in front of him

–Shouldn’t the cadets be asleep at this hour?

–I’m not a cadet… for now

He narrows his eyes at me, as if he’s studying me

–Are you that guy? The one whose partner were bitten?

I grit my teeth

–Yes, who are _you_?

–Mayuzumi Chihiro, I’m a hound for the Vatican and I’m here to make sure that your partner dies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this!  
> Is so long but I hope you enjoy it, took me a while to write it  
> This one is in third person because I needed to flip points of view  
> I hope you like it

 

–who are _you_?

–Mayuzumi Chihiro, I’m a hound for the Vatican and I’m here to make sure that your partner dies.

Akashi lost his breath for a moment. He already expected it, he knew that it will happen but being said something like that so straight forward took him off guard.

The redhead leaned his back on the wall, as if the notice were a punch to the stomach and he needed somewhere to hold to.

–I suppose I shouldn’t have said it like that

The guy walked closer, looking at him carefully, as if he were afraid that the kid in front of him were a werewolf himself and would attack him at any moment.

–I just… I don’t want this to be real

Akashi didn’t know why he was saying that to this guy, is not as if a Vatican hound would really care for him or Haizaki.

–But it’s real, you can’t change that –He has to admit he was surprised that the guy answered at all–. Is not that bad. At least if he transforms it’s gonna be over

–You make it sound so easy, you think we’re all hounds? Careless about our partners lives? I _care,_ I don’t want him to die!

Mayuzumi’s expression doesn’t change at all, not affected by Akashi’s words.

–There’s no hound that doesn’t care about their partner… because we don’t have partners at all

How stupid, he knew that. It was obvious that he wasn’t thinking properly.

Akashi flopped down to the ground, a second later Mayuzumi was sitting next to him.

–There’s a story about a kid that survived the bite –Akashi lifted his head quickly, if that was true then it meant that not everything was lost, that they had a chance–, he didn’t transform with the full moon but he neither avoided the curse. Every single month he was in pain, his body resisting the advance of the curse… and then the Vatican took him in, they made experiments on him, looking for a cure but they couldn’t find it

–What happened with the kid?

–Nothing, he’s there, waiting for the curse to take over him and then he’ll have the same end that any other wolf

–Nothing changed…

Mayuzumi stood up, looking down at him.

–That’s why I told you, is not that bad if he transforms now

Akashi stays there as he hears Mayuzumi walking away.

After ten minutes, then punch bag is the one who has to deal with his frustration.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

–I wanna be there

Nijimura frowned at Akashi’s words.

–It’s too dangerous, there’s no need for you to take that risk

–But I _want_ to do it

–Let the kid do it if he wants, Shuuzo. What do you have to lose?

Nijimura glared at Mayuzumi, as if telling him to shut up.

–How many times do I have to tell you that I’m _Nijimura-san_ for you? And take your feet off my desk!

–Whatever _Shuuzo,_ don’t drop our current topic –The gray-haired totally ignored the command–. Akashi wants to be with his partner during the full moon, I approve it

Akashi just stood there, looking at the older men arguing over the importance of what he was saying and the integrity of the desk.

–Nijimura-san…

The leader of the division turned to him, leaving Mayuzumi in the middle of a phrase. He looked stressed.

–Akashi, I’ve told you, our basement is not meant to hold a werewolf, if something goes wrong we’ll bomb the place, if I let you go down there then you won’t be able to escape in case of problems

He knew, he asked Mayuzumi before going to Nijimura and he told him all the risks, even then, the hound seemed more willingly to let him do what he wanted than the leader.

–I’ve considered all the risks Nijimura-san, and I still want to do it

–Why, Akashi? Give me a good reason to let you risk your life

The redhead looked to the hound, at the back of Nijimura, he hesitated to say what Mayuzumi told him to say to make the leader agree but at the end, that guy seemed to be his only choice.

–‘Cause he’s very important to me, if I gonna lose him I wanna see it with my own eyes

Nijimura’s eyes widened and he looked back to Mayuzumi, the hound showing an almost imperceptible smirk.

–What do you say Shuuzo? I think that’s a good reason, don’t you?

For a second Akashi was sure that Nijimura would shout to him and forbid him of even get close to the basement that night but the leader sighed when he looked back at Akashi.

–Fine, do what you want. The responsibility of this is on you Mayuzumi

The hound waved a dismissively hand, as he were so sure that nothing bad would happen.

–Thanks Nijimura-san

–Thank to the stupid hound I have here, not me

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

The light was dimmer with every step down on the stairs. Akashi looked up to the camera and its blinking red light, he knew Nijimura and Mayuzumi were looking at him from the safety of the higher floor.

It was still early, it was fifteen minutes before sunset at least. Fifteen minutes to talk to him before it happened.

–You came, I thought I wouldn’t see you again, thought last time was our goodbye

Haizaki talked as soon as Akashi was in hearing range, it was obvious that the caged hunter had known it was him for a while, probably his senses got amplified by the curse.

–I wouldn’t leave you alone tonight Zaki

–Thank you brat

Akashi approached the cell bars but Haizaki didn’t move from the back of the cell where he was laying.

–How do you feel?

–Scared… weak

–I’ve missed you –He whispered, taking a hold on one of the bars– it have been awful but Nijimura-san didn’t let me come again

Haizaki finally stood up and made his way to meet Akashi.

–I’m sorry, all this was my fault, it doesn’t matter what happen to me but I’m really sorry about all you’re going through

–I’m not the one who…

Akashi finds himself unable to finish that statement, not in front of Haizaki. His voice breaks and his partner knows it. The grey-haired teen put his hand on Akashi’s grip on the bar.

–I know none of us have it easy but can you do me a favor?

Akashi looks up to him, biting his lip.

–Yeah, whatever

–Lie to me, tell me everything’s gonna be alright

Haizaki is scared, there’s no words to express how hopeless he is right now. And Akashi is so lost and desperated.

–Everything will be alright, you’re gonna be okay

That was the moment when the moon choose to appear, bright on the sky and so _full_. That was the moment when Akashi _knew_ there was no way he get his partner back.

Haizaki grunted at the sight of the moon, he was in pain, a deep pain coming from his core that drew itself across his whole body. His hold on Akashi’s hand tightened to a point that must be painful for the other.

–You’re gonna be okay Zaki, we’re gonna be fine, I swear everything’s gonna be fine!

He could heard Akashi’s broken voice as he stepped back on the cell, his last bits of self-conscience telling him to get as far away from Akashi as he could, the last thing he wanted was to hurt him.

The pain was overflowing, physically and psychologically. Having Akashi crying at the cell bars wasn’t helping to his sanity to be honest but being alone would have been worst.

He knew nothing more that night. Last thing he could remember was the howl he had been afraid of his whole life coming from himself.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

 

Nijimura leaned back on his chair, looking at the two screens on his desk.

How did the situation come to this? He was unable to help anyone, he was powerless.

–Why am I so weak?

He hits the hard wood with his bare hand in frustration. This is just _wrong_.

–He transformed, we’ll have to kill him

Says talking to a microphone that takes his voice to where Mayuzumi is, the hound only answer is a pained groan and Nijimura cuts the connection, there’s no need for him to look at what his ex-partner goes through.

–There’s no way out from this, right? Is better this way

He said to himself, trying to ease his every-second-heavier conscience.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

Was morning by the time Akashi fell asleep in a corner of the prison, with the weak and calmed down Haizaki back into his human form.

Was also till morning when Mayuzumi found the strength to stand up and go looking for Nijimura.

–It’s a fact now, isn’t it?

That’s the first thing he said when he spotted Nijimura at the door of the cafeteria.

–I thought that you heard me last night

The leader of the division talked without lifting his head from the menu.

–Is kinda hard to keep things in my mind when I’m in that state, you know?

–Shut the hell up –Nijimura glared at the older before looking around to see if someone heard them–, someone’s gonna hear you, idiot

–No one ever notices me, Shuuzo, why should they do it now? –The grey-haired hound flopped down next to Nijimura, stealing a bit of the younger’s food

–You’re too careless

–Are we gonna kill him or not?

–Why are you so eager to finish him?

–I’d like to go back to the Vatican, being in holy lands help to control the curse

Nijimura avoided eye contact at the simple mention of the curse.

–Tonight. I’ll finish this tonight, I’m sorry to say you’ll have to miss it

–I still trust you Shuuzo. But you’ll have to write my report then

–You still being a pain in the ass Chihiro…

The hound opened his eyes a lot.

–Did you just… called me by my name?

Nijimura almost choked with his food. That had been an impulse, he talked without thinking.

–I have a lot to arrange, you can finish my food

Mayuzumi’s gaze followed his old partner till he left the room

–Really now… how can I hate the Vatican for sending me here if you act like that Shuuzo?

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

Akashi woke up at the sound of someone stepping down the stairs and a light kick at his leg.

He opened his tired eyes to see Mayuzumi and Nijimura standing before him.

He shared a glance with them for a minute or two and then Haizaki talked.

–Who’s the weirdo?

Nijimura turned to see the young cadet laying on the floor that somehow still kept his sarcastic behavior.

–This is Mayuzumi, a hound of the Vatican that came to supervise… our current situation

–To make sure you kill me

So harsh… at least they now knew that Haizaki was aware of what was going to happen now.

–Yeah, basically

Mayuzumi’s answer was cold, but he answered, a normal hound wouldn’t even talk to a werewolf.

–It’ll be done tonight

–What!? –Akashi was the first to react, he stood up and faced Nijimura with a mixture of panic, anger and sadness. – You can’t! I mean... not now! Is too soon, is… just…please…

If the hound hadn’t hold him by the shoulders he would have attacked Nijimura without thinking of how desperated he was.

Haizaki was shocked… they were saying that he was gonna be killed that night, that he had less than one day of life… how surreal could that be?

–What… – _What will you do to me?_ – How… – _How will it be?_ – Who… – _Who will kill me?_

Every single question got stuck on his throat, he wasn’t able to voice it out… if he did then it’d become real.

–They’ll wait for the new moon, you won’t even notice

Mayuzumi tried to comfort the kid, as if he felt pity for him. But Nijimura was harsh.

–Akashi will do it

If the grey-haired hound wasn’t holding Akashi he would have fell to the ground. He knew it but having the sentence told was nothing as he thought it’d be.

–No, I don’t want him to do it

It wasn’t right, Haizaki knew it deep inside that he had made Akashi go through too much to force him to do this now.

–Is not your choice, neither his. Is a fact by now.

–Shuuzo, I think we can reconsider…

–He’ll do it! Don’t you dare to go against my authority! I’d do it if I were in his place!

Everyone shut up the moment the leader of the division snapped, two of them too affected to process, the other just staring, wondering what happened to this guy while he was away.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

Akashi was hiding on is empty room, covered in Haizaki’s blankets as the sunset approached.

–Akashi… I know you’re there nanodayo. Everyone is looking for you

The redhead didn’t answer, he just hugged his legs tighter and hid his head.

–I’m coming in

The door opened and Midorima entered the room, Akashi didn’t move.

The green-haired teen walked to the bed and sat down next to his friend.

–Nijimura-san will get really mad if you don’t appear

–I couldn’t care less…

–Akashi…

–He’ll make me kill him, Shintaro

–It’s the rule… it’s what we all signed for when we joined the organization… I know how you feel, I really do but I can’t support you in this

Akashi knew he needed to get up, he knew he needed to go… it’d be worst for Haizaki if he didn’t.

–Will you stay there, Shintaro?

–If you want me to

He sighed, standing up. He was ready to go, the uniform and the gun in the waist.

–Yes, I want you to be there, I’ll need a friend

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

It was a big room, like a tribunal.

Nijimura was the judge and a big number of witnesses were sitting at the sides. At the center of the room Haizaki Shougo was chained to the floor and in front of him was his partner with his gun out.

Akashi shook his head, looking at Haizaki.

–I can’t do it…

–It’s fine Akashi, it’s fine. Everything will be fine, you can do it

The redhead looked around, as if he were the trapped animal instead of Haizaki.

–I can’t keep on with this… can’t do this without you

–You can do a lot of things without me brat, you’re smarter than me

–You think so low of yourself… such an idiot…

Haizaki chuckled sadly, why couldn’t this moment last forever?

The roof started to open, the first rays of moonlight entered and the bitten cadet doubled in pain.

–I don’t wanna be through this again Akashi… please, please do it

The witnesses started to shout, they wanted the werewolf death. But Akashi couldn’t hear them, everything he could hear was his own beating heart and Haizaki’s groans of pain.

–I’m sorry Shougo… I’m so sorry… I…

Haizaki looked at him with teary eyes, his hands clutching to his body, trying to bare the pain.

–I know, me too, please… just end with this… I don’t want it… please…

The first howl sounds as Haizaki’s black eyes turn yellow and he disappears from the depths of his soul.

The shouts of the witnesses change from hate to fear. The werewolf had transformed in front of them and the hunter didn’t see willing to kill him.

He wasn’t planning on doing it. The werewolf would kill him being so close, wouldn’t it? And then the hunters would kill Haizaki, that would be a perfect ending, none of them would have to leave without the other.

But his instincts failed him. When he saw the fangs opening and getting closer to him he couldn’t help it. He raised his gun and pulled the trigger.

The only scream that was heard was his own.

If some unknown person that in the middle of everything he couldn’t identify wouldn’t have taken his gun away he would have shot himself… and that wouldn’t have been something completely accidental.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

–It was such an event

When Nijimura woke up that was the first thing he heard from Mayuzumi, standing at his doorway.

–Was it?

–Everyone is talking about it. Akashi waited to the last second to shot and then he had a hysteria attack, he tried to kill himself.

–That’s true, and if you don’t mind I’d prefer to keep that out of the report

Nijimura sat down in the bed, looking at the other who, again, looked tired.

–I have bad news about it, I heard that from my supervisor that is not happy to know I wasn’t there to see what happened

–Doesn’t he know that you can’t?

–He knows, he just doesn’t care

The leader of the Japanese division stood up.

–This is going to be a problem for the whole division

–You better keep that kid safe if you don’t want a worst problem

–Are you fine with this? –Asked while looking for his clothes with the head into the closet

–With what _this_?

–Killing someone… in Haizaki’s situation

–Is the unavoidable fate of the hunters, I can’t complain about something we all signed up. Enjoy your morning Shuuzo, see you at the cafeteria.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

Akashi couldn’t sleep at all. He couldn’t close his eyes without seeing the blood and the yellow eyes.

Being at his room was torturing… everything smelled at him, every single centimeter reminded him of his partner.

His breath was uneven as he hid himself under the blankets of his bed, hoping that everything would be just a bad dream, hoping that he wakes up at any second.

But it was real, more than everything else in his life, and it was awful.

He couldn’t be there anymore. It had been too much.

With mechanical movements he stood up, he looked at everything around as if he wanted to print it in his mind forever. Their room, their own place, his and Haizaki’s.

He walked down the halls as a ghost, maybe at some point his friends called for him but he didn’t listen, he was too lost in his own sorrow to listen to anyone.

The more he approached to Nijimura’s office the more empty the halls was, it would have been easy for the old Akashi to see Mayuzumi in that situation but the Akashi of that moment, the one who was broken, didn’t notice him at all until the hound stopped him by the arm.

–Are you okay?

–That’s not the smartest question…

Mayuzumi bite his lip, unsure on how to continue. He wasn’t really good with feelings.

–I wasn’t there but I heard what happened

–Are you gonna tell me that everything will go away sooner or later, that it was better this way for him? I’ve heard enough of that, you know?

–You were really brave –Akashi looks up, surprised by the phrase– and I’m sure he wouldn’t want you to live missing him forever

–Don’t worry, I won’t

The cadet pulls his arm free from the other’s grip and keeps walking as Mayuzumi follows him with his eyes.

What did he mean? What was he thinking? What is he gonna…? Oh no…

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

Akashi entered Nijimura’s office without knocking and without asking for permission, walked straight to his desk, ignoring the surprised look of his superior.

–I quit

–Excuse me?

The younger slammed a piece of paper in the desk

–I quit the organization, I don’t wanna be a hunter anymore

Nijimura’s mouth went dry. How can he do this? After everything he did for the organization… this kid just killed his partner! How could he quit after that!?

–I recommend you to think more about this, I know you’re having a hard time but this is not the way to fix it

–I don’t want to fix it, I just want to get away from this shitty organization that made me kill the only person I had left in the world!

–I reject your quitting request. Calm down and we’ll talk about this later.

The redhead opened his mouth to reply but Nijimura wasn’t looking at him anymore. He was treating this as if it were one of the quitting request some kids made after being beaten up in the trainings. It was nothing like that!

He nodded, biting his lip, and walked out from the office with a slow pace.

When the door closed Nijimura released a sigh, he could just hope that everything goes right from now on and that he can help this kid to…

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

The shot sounded so loud that everyone in the cafeteria could hear it.

The worried cadets and hunters ran off their seats to where the sound came from.

A multitude appeared in front of the leader of division office to see the bloody show.

Nijimura Shuuzo was standing at the door with his eyes wide open and his mouth opened in a silent shout of horror.

The phantom was kneeling next to the body, holding him as he thought he could help him and obviously shocked at the amounts of blood that were emanating from the kid’s head.

Akashi Seijuro had shot himself in the head at Nijimura’s door. He had committed suicide.

Akashi Seijuro was dead.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

Nijimura was absent the days after the incident. Some people said he was sick for the impression, others said that he felt guilty for what happened but the true is that he was being pressed by the Vatican to give an explanation.

The day he went back into his office for the first time since _it_ happened he found Mayuzumi sitting on his chair with the feet on the desk.

–Finally, I’ve been waiting for you

–Get out of my desk

–I don’t think so. I wanna know why

Nijimura walked past him, looking at the window to the city, ignoring the presence of the hound.

–Why what?

–I wanna know why you gave him hope, why you made him kill his partner, why you rejected his quitting, why?

–Because… I know how it feels like, hope is what kept me going, I thought it would work

–But it didn’t, and he’s dead

–Are you blaming me?

When Nijimura turned around to face Mayuzumi he found the hound dangerously close to him and tried to step back but the wall didn’t let him

–Yes. They were in love Shuuzo, why the need to break him like that?

–Love is not made for hunters. He had to learn that –The leader of the Japanese division walked past the hound, pushing him in the process–. You need to learn that

Mayuzumi sighed. Nijimura haven’t changed… what a shame.

–Maybe you’re the one who needs to learn something –The hound walked to the door, opening it to leave but he stopped there, looking at the dark spot in the wood where the blood couldn’t be cleaned–. Look at that, such an idiot, he stained your door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now  
> Next year it might have a continuation with Nijimura and Mayuzumi  
> I hope the girl I wrote it for had enjoy it a lot.  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS! Is sad but I know you love drama  
> That's all I have to say, Nekoshi off.


	4. Hunters are not made for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a summary of the soon to be uploaded sequel

Nijimura pushed himself up to sit on the counter, looking at the small window from where he could see the moon instead of looking at his ex-partner.

–Are you really awake for that? Or is she calling for you?

He pointed at the window but at the same time he knew that Mayuzumi didn't need to see him to know what he was talking about.

–She's always calling for me, Shuuzo

–Why don't you follow her?

He smirked and Nijimura knew he wouldn't like the answer.

–You call louder

 

* * *

 

Hey! Here Nekoshi making my return

This is just a bit from the sequel that I will soon upload, I hope you guys like it and also I wanna know what you think it'll be about

If you guess right you can make me a request!

Okay, that's all for now, I'll go back to writing the sequel, see ya~!


End file.
